Breathtaking
by JasZ1991
Summary: Its Davina that always get him wrapped around her finger… she's just so damn breathtaking.


_**This one-shot was inspired by MBLAQ's song 'She's Breathtaking '. I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Kol stares at his girl as she gets ready for the event. A frown clearly graces his lips. Blue eyes shine with uncertainly just like the unknown emotions in heart beat rapidly. As he stands beside his sunshine he folds his arms against his chest. If anyone walked into the room they would say he resembles a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Don't you think that skirt is a little too short?" Kol eyes the dreadful skirt.

Davina looks down, her smile drops to quickly. The skirt she's wearing rest just above her knee and flows frees about her. Glancing up at Kol's (rather Kaleb's) blue eyes; she places her tiny hands on either side of her hips. Cocking an eyebrow she stares at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Davina huffs as her eyes shine with fire.

"Change into something else."

"No, I bought it so I'll wear it." She retorts.

"Do I have to buy you clothes for you to wear it?" Kol encounters. "Why do I have to?" Kol mumbles after a few minutes of ranting.

"Then you can talk about my clothes. Now shut up."After that Davina just ignores him and goes back to pinning her hair up. Kol is still on his rant about the skirt being too short. Rolling her eyes she turns to face him. "Why are you all wound up about my skirt, anyway?"

"I'm just concerned you'd catch a cold, is all." Kol lies through his teeth.

"Bull," She pats his cheek and goes out of the room with a rather upset Kol behind her.

Kol stares after her. His insides burn just watching her bound around in that breathtaking skirt. He wouldn't care normally but they were going out with Aiden and Josh on a double date… in public meaning others would see those lovely legs of hers. After annoying her and her dubbing him becoming obsessive he drops the topic… maybe that is what love does to someone.

As they go out of the apartment Kol didn't tell her, he took a pair of jeans from her dresser and has it on him for her to change into. He knows trying to restrain the little witch would only get him in trouble. But he can't help it. He wasn't like this with other women. He was indifferent in their appeal choices. With Davina it's all different and he doesn't like it one bit.

They make their way into the theater where Josh and Aiden are located by a booth. Kol can feel everyone's gaze on his sunshine. His insides burn with rage. Why is this happening? True, Davina is his girlfriend with super witch powers but she has a dazzling charm that everyone mistakes for friendliness and weakness.

She's breathtaking and that makes him uneasy. She charms everyone who gets the chance to exchange words with her. That of course upsets him to no end. The weak mortal boys think they can take what belongs to him. Doesn't she see what she does to him? To other men? How it makes him feel like he's going mad?

They are about to enter the theater when Kol wraps his arm around her. Leaning down he places a kiss on the crown of her head and tugs her close. Josh and Aiden go off to buy popcorn and other junk. Giving Kol a chance to corner his girl.

"So, I brought you a pair of jeans, love." Davina jerks away from him.

"What? You have to have it you way, don't you!" Kol just stares at her. Was she really that upset with him getting her a pair of jeans for her?" Maybe he shouldn't mention that he opened the wrong drawer first….

Could he be jealous? Nah… than why does his heart race with anger when boys look her way? She caused his heart to grow with love and affection. But with that comes the green monster that he knows Klaus has harbored for years.

He feels her hit his arm and a giggle escapes her lips as she wraps her arms around him. Josh and Aiden walk up to them and they make their way to their section. Kol shrugs the glances of other men that linger on his girl. Just knowing that she's with him and no them makes him smug.

"If you get frightened love, there's a spot for you right here." Kol pats his bicep. He sees Josh repeat what he just said to Aiden.

"Yeah, okay." Davina retorts a little annoyed and turns in her seat to watch the movie.

He's the one that wins at the end. The little witch in that little skirt somehow nearly ends up on his lap during the movie. He doesn't oppose skirts that much as long he's there around her to view it for his own sinister pleasure. Its Davina that always get him wrapped around her finger… she's just so damn breathtaking.

* * *

_**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. This one-shot is dedicated to Stefan-Deserves-Romance, who has become a dear friend over the course of this season. I hope you enjoyed it, hon! Also, does anyone notice that his a little spin-off on a chap in Little Things (which was updated today too.)? Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


End file.
